Patience
by Hyalinee
Summary: Francis a attendu longtemps. Il ne savait même pas s'il obtiendrait quelque chose, au final. Moments coupés, bribes de la vie de Francis aux côtés de Arthur. FrUk, OS


**Titre : **Patience**  
**

**Chapitres : **1, ceci est un One-Shot.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi, bien heureusement pour les personnages ! Ce manga appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya (Et vive Wikipédia).

**Rating : **T, parce qu'il est à peine décent le Thuthur à la fin. Et pis il dit des vilains mots à Francis, un peu.

**Genre : **Un peu un peu Drama parce que la France a des petits moments de dépression. Mais surtout du Romance, principalement, y a que ça, que ça dans mes fics ! V_V Si vous cherchiez du sang et des larmes, vous êtes mal tombés, mes pauvres !

**Personnages : **France et Angleterre

**Couple : **FrUk (Ouaiiis, je fais dans les couples pas utilisés moi ! o.o ...Non, je blague.)

**Notes :** Bon, voilà une fic Hetalia... Même si je lis beaucoup de fics dans ce fandom, j'en ai jamais écrit, alors j'espère que j'ai pas fait n'importe quoi, et/ou que je ne suis pas trop tombée dans l'OOC... x_x

Je ne connais pas non plus vraiment les périodes que je mentionne et les mœurs, donc peut-être qu'il y a des choses incorrectes.

Je tiens à préciser que les fautes et le langage un peu maladroit de Petit Thuthur au début sont totalement volontaires. C'est un enfant, voyons ! (Mouahaha, qu'il est mignon.) Je considère (Toujours au début) que Arthur a, physiquement, environ 8 ou 9 ans, et Francis 12 ou 13 ans.

Les phrases en Anglais sont traduites en bas de page, même si il me semble qu'en général c'est compréhensible.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Et on est allés à la plage parce que il faisait vraiment super trop chaud, et on s'est promenadés, et je crois que j'ai vu une sirène, mais elle était suuuuuper loin tu sais loin, alors je lui ai fait coucou et je crois qu'elle m'a pas vu…

_Eh bien, encore en grande discussion à ce que je vois… rit le garçon qui venait d'entrer.

Arthur, monté sur une chaise au bord de la fenêtre, se retourna en adressant à Francis un sourire radieux auquel manquaient une ou deux dents de lait.

La nation française prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du gamin.

_Tu devrais faire attention, ne te penche pas trop, tu pourrais tomber…

_De toute façon mon amie la fée m'aidera, et je m'envolerai ! chantonna l'enfant en sautant sur les genoux de son aîné pour s'y asseoir.

Il gigota un peu, faisant grincer le bois de la chaise.

__Do you see her_, Francis ? demanda-t-il.

_Non, je ne la vois pas… répondit Francis. …Mais tu peux lui dire bonjour de ma part, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le sourire de l'enfant diminuer.

_Alors bonjour de Francis ! s'exclama la jeune nation anglaise, se retournant vers le rebord de la fenêtre.

Francis passa le bras autour d'Angleterre qui était devenu silencieux.

_Francis, toi aussi tu penses que je suis un menteur ? demanda celui-ci d'une petite voie boudeuse.

_Non, répondit simplement l'aîné.

_Et, alors, pourquoi personne voit mes amis ?

_Ça, je n'en sais rien, s'excusa presque le Français. En tout cas je peux te dire une chose, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. Au contraire, assura-t-il avec conviction.

Arthur sauta des genoux du Français qu'il fixa avec de grands yeux brillants. Ce dernier ne disait rien et ne bougeait pas.

_D'accord, alors je suis le meilleur parce que mes copains ils sont _amazing_ ! s'écria-t-il en tirant la langue.

Francis rigola légèrement.

_Je peux aller dans ma chambre ? demanda soudainement l'Angleterre.

_Oui, oui.

L'enfant s'éloigna en courant. Le couloir résonna de pas précipités et désordonnés, ainsi que des cris chantants de Arthur.

Francis s'accouda au rebord en pierre, poussant un long soupir. Les gigantesques yeux émeraudes le troublaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et puis cette voix rieuse comme des clochettes, cet accent anglais un doux. Et cet art de le taquiner avec gentillesse, innocence et ironie à la fois.

France secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il se perdait encore dans ses rêves d'admiration émerveillée.

Ce n'était pas _normal_. Il avait toujours aimé les belles choses et les belles personnes. Mais de son âge, ou plus grands ! Arthur n'était qu'un enfant, un tout jeune **enfant** !

Il ne cessait de se répéter que ça lui passerait, que ça ne durerait pas… Mais au fond il avait peur, parce qu'il voyait bien que c'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Alors il se disait que ce n'était pas pareil, qu'ils étaient des nations, qu'ils n'étaient pas **si** éloignés en matière d'âge…

Et que, s'il le fallait, il attendrait. Des siècles, peut-être, que Arthur grandisse.

Et il avait moins peur.

..::O::..

Mais il était bête, de croire que tout s'arrangerait comme dans un conte. Non, bien sûr, il y avait la guerre, la mort, et tout semblait être mis en œuvre pour les éloigner, et la magie de l'enfance avait disparu. Et Francis rêvait encore, parfois, de leur ancienne proximité et de leurs chamailleries insouciantes, tâchant d'oublier que des Français tuaient des Anglais, que lui-même tuait des Anglais, que Francis tuait un peu de Arthur.

Et que Arthur, inversement, tuait aussi un peu de Francis.

..::O::..

_Entente cordiale_. Francis riait intérieurement. Pour Arthur, oui, entente cordiale ! Quelques chamailleries quotidiennes, et ils se soutenaient mutuellement… Mais Francis, Francis et toute sa passion réfrénée, son attachement brûlant, ses sentiments éperdus, son anglophilie acharnée ! Bien que ce soit préférable aux siècles passés de guerres sanglantes, Francis se voyait mal se contenter d'une « entente cordiale ».

..::O::..

« _Dormez bien, rassemblez vos forces pour l'aube, car l'aube viendra. Elle se lèvera, brillante pour les braves, douce pour les fidèles qui auront souffert, glorieuse sur les tombeaux des héros. Vive la France ! Et vive aussi le soulèvement des braves gens de tous les pays qui cherchent leur patrimoine perdu et marchent vers les temps meilleurs._ »

Francis éteignit la radio. Dépité, il se passa la main sur le visage. Tandis que les Français, pour la majorité d'entre eux, pliaient face à la dominance nazie, voilà que cet Anglais, ce Churchill arrivait avec ses beaux mots pour les exhorter à se battre, encore et encore.

Et Francis ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Arthur. Téméraire, déterminé Arthur. Qui jamais n'aurait faibli. Et qui lui demandait de le suivre, sans aucun sarcasme. Allant jusqu'à lui offrir de l'abriter dans sa capitale.

Alors que lui, France, s'écrasait, se renfermait avec peur et honte dans son appartement sombre et confiné, à l'image de son peuple, de ses autorités.

Pourtant l'acharnement de l'Angleterre à résister lui faisait entrevoir une lueur d'espoir. Peut être bien que tout n'était pas perdu.

..::O::..

La porte d'entrée claqua. Francis accourut dans le couloir, un sourire béat de demoiselle éperdue d'amour sur ses lèvres.

Arthur, légèrement mouillé, fermait son parapluie.

« Enfin, mon ange ! Je t'ai attendu trop longtemps ! Tu sais, je suis rentré plus tôt pour toi ! s'exclama la nation française en se pendant à son cou.

_Tu ne fais que ça, m'attendre ! Je travaillais, moi, et tu le savais très bien ! Et lâche-moi, _froggie_ !

Coupé dans ses plaintes et critiques par un baiser assoiffé, il ne put que répondre avec plaisir.

Le mangeur de grenouilles lui attrapa la main et, se reculant, les entraîna dans le salon.

Arthur le retourna brusquement, le plaquant contre le mur.

_Tu m'as manqué, mon rosbif en sucre, susurra le Français à l'oreille de Arthur. Celui-ci lui mordilla les lèvres, soucieux de ne pas le blesser.

_Alors dis-le, que t'as besoin, siffla-t-il. _You're nothing without me_. Dis-le encore.

Sa dernière phrase était un ordre violent et suppliant d'espoir à la fois.

_Je n'ai attendu que ton retour, _sweetie_… dit Francis, gémissant quand Arthur plongea le visage dans son cou, mordillant la peau blanche.

__'Love you so much, bloody bastard_ _!_ grogna Angleterre avec une rage passionnée.

Et tandis que Francis soupirait, empoignant les hanches de l'autre nation pour les rapprocher encore, il se dit que cet Arthur qui lui dévorait pratiquement le cou en y passant sa langue, caressant ses flancs et son torse, n'avait presque plus rien du gamin insouciant et innocent. L'adorable lutin farceur et renfrogné était devenu un pirate conquérant et dominateur désormais bien caché derrière sa tenue polie de gentleman en société.

Les guerres et leur haine rivale les avaient séparés, éloignés, fait entrer en conflit, pour finalement les rapprocher plus que jamais, et au-delà de tout ce que Francis aurait pu espérer.

Et même si l'Anglais avait bien changé, Francis retrouvait parfois l'enfant qui l'avait en quelque sorte ensorcelé, lorsque Angleterre demandait avec inquiétude à France de lui rappeler que son cœur n'appartenait qu'à lui, Arthur. Avant de l'insulter entre ses dents, bien sûr. Et Francis n'en aimait que plus son rival.

* * *

_Do you see her ?_ : Tu la vois ?

_Amazing_ : Incroyable, étonnant

_Froggie_ : Grenouille

_You're nothing without me._ : Tu n'es rien sans moi. (Ça dégouline de bonbons roses tout mous...)

_Sweetie_ : Chéri

_'Love you so much, bloody bastard_ : 'T'aime tellement, p*tain de b*tard. (Mon Dieu, c'est mièvre ! Et pis c'est pas poli ._.)

* * *

Bouaaah, c'est guimauuuve ! Ça donnerait envie de s'envoler sur un poney violet avec une tartine de confiture tatouée sur les fesses. xP (Mais j'aime ça)

Alors alors pour la première partie, je sais, Francis est aussi un enfant, mais à cet âge-là, les différences d'âge comptent encore beaucoup, et puis ces enfants ils croient faire le mal et ce sont des anges. Et, oui, je considère tout de même que Francis est déjà un peu... olé-olé. (Non, ce n'est pas un pervers, il a juste du goût pour les belles choses, oui oui. :D)

Le discours mentionné est celui de Winston Churchill, le premier ministre anglais pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, en 1940. J'aime beaucoup Churchill (Cooool ma viiiie :D).

Voilà voilà, après plein de blabla (Les notes vont finir par être plus longues que l'histoire elle même =_=), j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si vous avez du temps, n'hésitez pas à poster une review.


End file.
